deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Phillip "the Cleaver"
''Common Statistics Race: Half-Ogre Age:'''29 '''Height: 8'5ft Weight: 350lbs-400lbs Hair: Deep black, tied in a ponytail Skin Tone: Human Eye Color: Brown Accent: "Phil" Recognizable Features: Huge oceans of muscle and bodyhair wash over his body. He always has mr.goat with him Spoken Languages: Common Left or Right Handed: Right Deity: Uthgardt/tempos Class: Barbarian/Frenzied Beserker Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Relatives: All dead. ''Base Ability Scores '''Strength (over 20): Phillip is STRONG! If frenzied or berserk he can easily double his strength.' Dexterity (12): Phillip has average dexterity. Constitution (over 20): Phillip is a walking tank, and a death magic users nightmare Intelligence (10): Phillip is not as dumb as he sounds, but he is by no means a genius. Wisdom (8): Chop first ask questions later, and if its locked bash it. Charisma (12): Phillip, being a half race fortunately holds very few of any of his ogre heritage. Other than his huge height and overly Hairy body most would just assume he was a giant human. ''Statistics Half-ogre, Barbarian(6) Frenzied Beserker(8) CN ''General Character Information Phillip is a walking powerhouse. What he lacks in intelligence and wisdom he most certainly makes up for in brute fighting ability. He has no enemies, no one is stupid enough to get on his bad side, that or those that did and in the Dead Book. Even general peace and tranquility follow him around, no one dares attack the town or start a fight as Phil will certainly join in just for the thrill of it. Phillip makes his living as a mercenary for the most part, and being so easy going will do literally almost anything for anyone, as long as they have deep pockets, with Phil your not hiring single person, your hiring a regiment of normal men. ''Appearance An eight and a half foot muscle clad hairy human. Phillip is -not- ugly, just huge and hairy. A few tribal Celtic style tattoos adorn his arms and torso, Phillip dislikes metal plate Armour, and can almost always be seen in furs and leathers with the odd chain shirt. Phillip lives by the "Bigger is Better" mentality, all his weapons are almost as tall as him. 'Personality' Phillip is generally a happy go lucky sort of guy for the most part. He enjoys Drink, feasting and ladys, and really seems to get along well with all types. He also appears to love fighting even more. even if a fight has nothing to do with him he will gladly step in and bash those involved just because he can. Phillip easily gets carried away and enters and can enter a berserk frenzy by force or simply by getting hit. When this happens dead corpses are guaranteed, Phillip is though and can easily keep going in a tough fight, some rumors exist that even if you cut Phillips arms and legs off he would still bite you to death Phillip is renown for his one line sayings, also for his poor personal manners. you can normally smell and hear Phil before you see him. ''Background Phillip knows very little of his heritage. He can remember being raised in a tribe by his mother and community until they were wiped out by a Red Plumes raiding party. Phillip hates Plumes, and will take any job where he gets to dismember them for free without charge. He believes they were possibly a Uthgardt Tribe, yet he cannot remember what totem patron they had. Phillip learned to survive in the woodlands for a few years, occasionally drifting from settlement to settlement and town to town until he ran into a red plumes patrol and dismembered the three troops with his bare hands. From that point on he went on the run and made his way south into the Dale Lands. on his journey there he came across Mr.Goat, or did Mr.Goat come across Phil? Either way neither of them have ever been separated since in the many years that followed (see entry for Mr.Goat) . After many years adventuring in the dales Phillip made his way into the far north, gaining good standing with the Tribes of barbarians near the great glacier and Icewind Dale. Phillip then returned back to the Moonsea after a brief stint there, his only excuse? Mr.Goat did not like it, the lack of civilization and culture sickened him 'Important Items, and Lore' The general population fear Phillip, or seem to be very cautious as his reputation proceeds him and Mr.Goat. '''Butter Knife:' 2-Handed Falchion (+4 keen). Phillip calls this his butter knife, it cuts through things like wiping butter on hot toast. Mr.Goat: Mr.Goat is always with Phil. regardless. even if stolen or removed form Phillip the goat figurine appears back on Phillips person within a few moments, even in death Mr.Goat never leaves Phillips side. Attempting to take/cause harm to Mr.Goat will cause Phillip to frenzy or become berserk, irregardless whom it is. Phillip is famous for attacking friends and foe alike, people tend to either send him on ahead, or hold him back until something worth comes along. Those that get close to Phillip in combat better be quick on their toes, he will swing for anything that moves. " The Frenzied Berserker is the guy that's been kept in the castle dungeon for years and was so infamous that everyone in the city knows him by a single name. It's when the orc and demon armies are marching towards the city and the king knows there's no way the army can stop it, so he turns to a general and says 'We've no other choice. Release Phil.' Everyone in the room turns and gasps" ''OOC Information Phil. Has the one line quotes of epicness! Category:PC